Ebon Daughter
The Ebon Daughter was an entity linked to the Ivory Kingdoms god Kali-Ma. Preambles The man known as Rafiq and the Jackals slowly persuaded Iuchi Yue, former daimyo of the Iuchi family, to make a pact with a god of rebirth, Kali-Ma, to gain the power to strike down the supposed enemies of Medinaat al-Salaam – who the Jackals had identified as the Ebonites, a monastic warrior order. By ritually killing a plague victim, Yue would open herself up to Kali-Ma's malign power. Her body would become statuesque and demonic, her mind was twisted and corrupted into madness. Imperial Histories 2, p. 267 Ebon Daughter rebirth In 1169 Imperial Histories 2, p. 249 the Ebon Daughter posessed Iuchi Yue, while she was being manipulated by the Jackals. Ebon Daughter Dossier (Imperial Herald v3 #Special) She gained countless wounds that crisscrossed her skin, Beneath the City, Part 2, by Brian Yoon but she still was depicted as a tall, elegant woman, garbed in red. Asako Mokichi (The Harbinger flavor) Powerful The power of the Ebon Daughter was great. She was considered stronger than Isawa Sezaru or Iuchiban. She had both the ability to speak with the kami and the gaijin magics granted her by Kali-Ma. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 1, by Nancy Sauer She initially focused her attention on the Order of the Ebon Hand, which she largely annihilated. She later traveled to the Ivory Kingdoms and joined with the Cult of Ruhmal. Seeking an object In the few short years since her rebirth, the Ebon Daughter became the high priestess of the Cult of Ruhmal and the favored daughter of their patron, the sinister entity called Kali-Ma. At her hands and at the hands of Kali-ma’s other Chosen, the Ivory Kingdoms had been consumed in war, fire, and death. Now her mistress sought something hidden within the boundaries of the Emerald Empire of Rokugan. Chosai In winter 1169 she met in the Mountain of Fire with the Dark Oracle of Fire. Chosai had become an ally of Kali-Ma, who used her servants to help him attack Rokugan, which would lead to the War of Dark Fire. In return Chosai would help which her master desired, which was within the Empire, and Kali-Ma must acquire it at all costs. Light of the Mountain (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Hoshi House of Light The Ebon Daughter sent one of her assassins to the Hoshi Trading House to retrieve or destroy a scroll that Iuchi Yue had written in the Burning Sands. The assassin did not kill the Dragon monk who tended it, Togashi Chuichi, but burned the scroll, destroying information that could expose her plans. Incursions, by Rusty Priske War of Dark Fire Just after the war began, she wandered Rokugan in secret, spreading a plague similar to the Wasting Disease but which transformed some of its victims in zombies, a harbinger of the Destroyer War. Mouth of the Plague (The Plague War flavor) It had been foreseen by Kitsune Narako in the Jade Championship in 1169. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Plague The Ebon Daughter and her ally, a gaijin creature calling itself the Ghul Lord, began to spread a plague. The first known outbreaks happened in the Scorpion and Crane lands. Hunting the Daughter The Destroyer's horde had breached the Kaiu Wall and the plague had been spread over the Empire. The Empress Iweko I believed the Ebon Daughter was responsible of the plague and in 1171 tasked the Crab Clan with the hunt and bring her to justice, to be executed. A Season of Intrigue, by Shawn Carman Visiting Daigotsu The Ebon Daughter visited Daigotsu in the Fingers of Bone and transmitted a message from her charge, capitulation or destruction. Daigotsu parlayed for a time until she made a threat about the Dark Lord's family. Daigotsu grabed her by the throat and she was marked with the talons of Sanuro no Oni sprouting from his fingertips. She returned with Daigotsu's warning, to leave the Empire who belonged to Fu Leng and his scions amongst the Daigotsu, or to fight the Spider Clan until Rokugan would burn. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Base at Ryoko Owari In 1172 the Ebon Daughter bought a building with cellar space and two levels in the Leatherworker's Quarter at Ryoko Owari Toshi. From there she and the Ghul Lord would spread further the plague, using the zombies as puppets. She did not noticed her activities had been discovered by servants of Daigotsu. City of Darkness, by Shawn Carman The building was uncovered and the Ebon Daughter fled, while the Ghul Lord was killed. Shortly before they had finished a ritual that she believed it would bring the Empire to its knees. Plague Zombies Commander The Daughter and the Ghul Lord had commanded the Plague Zombies, and after the creature was slain she was the sole manipulator of the plague. Later she felt that her control diminished, some other force commanded it as well, and it was not related to the Destroyers. Anuyhow there could be no cure for the plague, not while she lived. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Hunted When rumors that a cure for the plague had been discovered from a rare herb, she came to the village it came from to destroy any hope, even if it was false, the Empire could have. A horde of zombies attacked the village, which in its center was waiting the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Kiyoshi. She quickly felt something went wrong, her connection with the kami and with Kali-Ma's power had been cut. The Daughter was wounded and captured. Death The rokugani had performed a modified Ritual of Forgetting, used on shugenja to cut their ability to call on the kami. However it could not completely sever the Daughter's connection to the malefic forces of Kali-Ma, only temporarily. The former Iuchi Daimyo who had become the abomination known as the Ebon Daughter, Iuchi Yue, had regained some hint of the conscience she once possessed. She was sent captive to the Imperial Court, judged by the Empress Iweko I and executed by the Crab Clan in the month of the Hare of 1173. Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 External Links * Ebon Daughter (Imperial Gift I - Insert) Category:Ivory Kingdoms Members Category:Destroyers Category:Cult of Ruhmal